commandosfandomcom-20200222-history
The Force of Circumstance
Date: Dec 16, 1944 Place: Bridge over the Maas river, north of Liege Historic Background: In December 16, 1944, Hitler deploys a new surprise operation. German reserve forces break through Allied defenses in the Ardennes region. Soon, Liege is taken by the enemy. The battle of the Bulge has begun. Objectives: In order to cut off the rapid advance of enemy reinforcement troops, a small commando team will infiltrate north of Liege and blow up the bridge over the Maas river. Ironically enough, the men best prepared to do the job are the same that defended it back in September. That means you. Tactical Advice: Well officer, I know you are familiar with the scenery. Only this time you'll play the other role. Just get there, find an explosive charge, place it over the bridge and make sure it's destroyed. A vehicle will be waiting for you at the meeting point. MISSION 18 WALKTHROUGH STARTING AREA Tiny runs north to broken wall left of soldier (eyeball next to tractor) Knife/hide behind starting wall (tough to time). Back to same broken wall and knife/hide the guard you eyeballed. Repeat for patrolling guard who passes him. Knife/hide patrolling guard between the houses. last guard by the tractor can be knifed or beartrapped/hid. Tiny gets barrel between houses and places 3-4 barrel widths right of small barracks in 2 moves. Place decoy on barrel, place beartrap between flag and barracks. Sapper goes a little off the wall in front of Barracks, Tiny to the opposite to create crossfire. Decoy when 3 man partol is near, Tiny crawls and shoots barrel and hides again. This will draw in 2 patrols and several guards. Shoot ground where both commando's can hit to draw in guards. Stop decoy and keep firing to draw in any reluctant guards. Collect decoy. BRIDGE Crawl Sapper to SE of crossroads within grenade throw of edge of road at cars turning point. Tiny places decoy at left edge of crossroads Activate to lure patrol so they face NE. Grenade car and crawl away. Tiny Crawls to truck and places decoy on near side of tracks (for ease of collection) Places a barrel on the tracks, use top most barrel and place toward apex of their patrol Turn on decoy and leave on, turn on again if they get disinterested Train should come and level them. Wait for patrol to leave and knife remaining guard. Tiny places barrel and decoy next to pillbox, walk down a step, fire gun to attract patrol. Crawl far SW out of sight when the patrol gets bored start decoy, crawl in and shoot barrel. Knife last guard in the area. STATION Tiny crawls up river bank and takes out guard behind rocks. Crawls to very NE point of bank, crawls 1/2 way up bank, rush knife/hide northmost guard. Crawl/knife guard behind house, hide behind rock too. Driver stands at corner of houses down road next to door where Tiny hides. Spotted/crawl away, Tiny snipes 1 or 2 of the 3 who come, repeat for all but 3 men. Tiny stand NE of house, time run to knife each of the 3 in turn, pretty easy. To stop more reinforcments either use the last barrel to take out the station. Now you can be as noisy as you like and leave bodies anywhere. NE SECTOR Marine dives across and snipes from the shallow and dives again. you can snipe 1 more then knige the others as they walk back. Get the boat and bring everyone over. Tiny knifes his way around the back of the tends working SW Stay behind last but one tent, you might get some of the patrol guards coming for easy kills. guard to the right of the bridge can be crawl/knifed from the bank and crawl back. Try to clear what you can from this side of the road, and run the Driver to the tank. Use the tank to destroy the building and men on the island. get the explosives, lay them at the 3 points on the bridge. get everyone SW and use the truck to drive down the road. Category:Missions